


RitsuMao Week 2018

by delusionalking



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RitsuMao Week, sort of?? kinda?? in part 5 i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalking/pseuds/delusionalking
Summary: A collection of ritsumao ficlets for the ship week.Day 1: Firsts (Ritsu imagines their first kiss)Day 2: NicknamesDay 3: Gentle Affections (Ritsu thinks he can grow used to Mao's touch)Day 4: The moon and sunDay 5: FutureDay 6: Ensemble (set right after Band Ensemble)Day 7: Free day (vampire au)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running behind but I'll be putting all my little ficlets for this week into one place because they're a bit too short to really justify stand alone fics. This week is actually my first time really writing rtmo so thank you to the week mods for finally giving me a kick in the rear to write for these cuties.
> 
> Day 1: Firsts (Ritsu imagines their first kiss)

Ritsu had always wondered what their first kiss would be like.  Would it be romantic, like in the movies Natchan liked to watch, with perfect timing and sappy music playing in the background?  Or would it be something quick and secret, a shy kiss shared in the hallways when no one was looking?

No matter how many different ways Ritsu pictured the kiss in his mind, he had never imagined that it would end up like this: with Mao leaning over him after Ritsu had taken it upon himself to flop on the floor and whine about not wanting to do homework. (wow too long)  He  _ may _ have said something along the lines of Mao needing to pay more attention to him instead of their assignments but he hasn’t expected it to result in Mao practically pinning him to the floor and brushing their lips together softly.

Ritsu’s mind blanked as he watched Mao pulled away, a bright blush creeping its way over Mao’s face.

“Now will you focus on homework?” Mao asked, trying to sound confident despite the fact that he still looked like he was about to die from embarrassment.

That snapped Ritsu out of his daze and he pouted up at Mao.  “Maa-kun plays dirty. What if I still don’t want to do homework?”

Rolling his eyes, Mao leaned down again and pressed their foreheads together.  “I’ll give you another kiss if you finish your work?”

Regarding him for a moment, Ritsu tried to lean up to steal a kiss, only for Mao to sit back quickly.  “Fiiiine,” he whined, sitting up as well. “I’ll do my homework because I want more kisses from Maa-kun~”

The flustered look on Mao’s face almost made having to suffer through homework worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Nicknames

“You give everyone a nickname, huh?”  

The question seemingly came from nowhere on the walk home after unit practices.  Ritsu glanced over at Mao, raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure what could have brought on the question, though Mao had seen him talking to Izumi before they had left school.

Giving him a lazy shrug, Ritsu said,  “Don’t worry, Maa-kun. Secchan or anyone else won’t replace you, because Maa-kun is Maa-kun.”

“What does that even mean?” Mao asked, laughing softly.  “Though I think I know how you feel, since you’ll always be Ritchan to me.”

“Even if you’ve stopped calling me that?”

Now it was Mao’s turn to raise an eyebrow.  “Do you want me to call you that?” Stepping closer to Ritsu, he gently brushed their hands together before intertwining their fingers when Ritsu gently grasped his hand.

“You don’t have to.  As long as I’m still Ritchan in your mind~,” Ritsu teased, squeezing Mao’s hand as an added confirmation.

Laughing again, Mao squeezed back and said, “Of course.  You’ll always be my Ritchan and I’ll always be your Maa-kun.  That’s how it’s always been.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Gentle Affections (Ritsu thinks he can grow used to Mao's touch)

Anyone close to Ritsu knew how much he hated being touched if he was not the one initiating it.  Even Mao, the person he trusted completely, knew better than to touch him without warning. Whenever Mao came to wake him in the morning, he would simply tap on the wall by Ritsu’s head instead of shaking him awake.  Then, he would go find something for Ritsu to eat while Ritsu himself spent the next five minutes trying to roll out of bed.

However, when their relationship changed to something more than friends, the way that Mao woke Ritsu also changed.  Instead of leaving the room once Ritsu woke up, he would sit on the edge of the bed and wait. Ritsu would watch him and sometimes, it seemed like Mao wanted to reach out and touch his face.

One morning, a few weeks after Ritsu this, he gave Mao a sleepy smile and said, “If Maa-kun wants to touch me, he can.”

The brilliant blush that immediately bloomed over Mao’s face was  _ absolutely _ worth giving Mao permission to touch him.  Ritsu’s smile widened as Mao gaped like a fish as he struggled to find his words.  Nudging Mao with his blanket-covered foot, he waited to see what Mao would do.

“You’re so… impossible, sometimes,” Mao said, though he was smiling now as well.  Slowly, he scooted closer to Ritsu before carefully reaching out to gently brush Ritsu’s bangs out of his face.  “There, now I can see you better.”

If it was possible to die from blushing, Ritsu was pretty sure he was about to end up six feet under.  “Maa-kun is the impossible one,” he mumbled, yanking the covers over his head to try and hide his embarrassment.  Stupid Maa-kun, making him feel like this when he was supposed to be the one doing the teasing!

Despite this, Ritsu had to admit to himself that Mao’s touch hadn’t been bad at all.  If it was Mao, maybe, just maybe, he could grow to like being touched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: the sun and moon (Ritsu doesn't miss the real sun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so short I'm sorry ahhhh it's kinda leaning more heavily into "Ritsu is a real vampire" I guess?

“Ritsu, don’t you miss the sun?”

Mao’s sleepy question drew Ritsu’s attention away from window.  The moonlight framed him and not for the first time, Mao realized how unearthly beautiful Ritsu really was.

“Not really,” Ritsu answered, getting off the window seat and crawling into bed besides Mao.  “I can just look at you, after all.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Future (Ritsu isn't fond of change.)

Ritsu never liked thinking about graduation; not Secchan’s and Ou-sama’s and certainly not his own.  It meant change, something Ritsu had always hated, because people would be going off in their own directions and leaving him behind.  Even though he would be staying with Knights, things wouldn’t be the same as they had been.

Especially because Mao would be even busier with Trickstar’s upcoming debut and they wouldn’t be able to see each other every day.  What if Mao forgot about him? After all, he had been the one to convince Ritsu to join up with Knights again after graduation. Maybe Mao wanted him gone for being so dependent all the time?

What if-

Ritsu’s thoughts were cut off when he felt a gentle touch on his arm.  Glancing to his right, he saw Mao reaching over from his desk to get Ritsu’s attention.

“I can practically hear you worrying.  That’s my job, remember?” Mao smiled, giving Ritsu’s arm a reassuring squeeze.  “I promised we’d find a way to stay together, didn’t I? Because I  _ want _ us to stay together.”

Warmth blossomed in Ritsu’s chest at those words and he quickly looked away, trying to hide the blush he could feel heating his face.  

“Maa-kun’s too good at reading my mind,” Ritsu grumbled, though he didn’t shake Mao’s hand off because, even if he tried to hide it, Mao really was making him feel better.  After all, things had always worked out with Mao by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Ensemble (set right where Band Ensemble ends)

“You really love him.”  The words were quiet, as if Anzu was afraid of waking Mao.

Ritsu glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to Mao, who was fast asleep with his head resting in Ritsu’s lap.  “Of course I do. Maa-kun has always been there for me. I suppose he always will be, even if things do change…”

“I’m glad that Rei-san was able to help you both.  You both seemed so upset and I didn’t know what to do,” Anzu said, laughing softly when Ritsu huffed at the mention of his brother.

“I suppose Anija can be useful sometimes but don’t tell him that.  I won’t forgive you even if your blood is delicious.” Ritsu was serious but when Anzu laughed again, he found himself trying to fight back a smile.  He wasn’t sure what changes would come about by letting people get close to him but he supposed he could face them together with Mao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free day (vampire au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really late but i wanted to finish so here. not really sure what i was doing with this other than messing around with an au idea i guess???

The harsh sea wind whipped Mao’s hair around his face, making him wince slightly whenever the strands got too close to his face.  It was just hair, and he  _ knew _ that, but after the… incident involving Ritsu the previous week, he had come to fear anything that seemed remotely sharp.  He dug his toes into the sand, trying to focus on something other than his hair so his wincing wouldn’t worry Ritsu.

Speaking of Ritsu, a quick glance to his right showed his childhood friend huddled under an umbrella and covered in head to toe in thick clothes.  If he hadn’t seen it for himself, Mao would have thought Ritsu was making everything up but the memory his friend’s skin  _ sizzling _ in the sunlight was a harsh reminder that this was really happening.

“Will leaving really help you?” Mao asked softly.  He couldn’t imagine what life would be like without Ritsu but if there was something that could help him, Mao wanted Ritsu to take that chance.  The expression of utter anguish Ritsu had worn when he realized he’d bitten Mao was not something Mao wanted his friend to ever feel again.

Ritsu shrugged, hunching down under his umbrella a bit more as he looked out at the ocean.  “Anija says he knows people who can maybe help or who can at least find someone who can. He might be useless but he is good at finding people who know weird stuff.”

Humming softly in agreement, Mao reached over and took one of Ritsu’s gloved hands in his own.  “You’ll come back, right?”

Ritsu didn’t look away from the ocean but he did squeeze Mao’s hand gently.  “I’ll get better and come back home to Maa-kun. I promise.”


End file.
